backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MHLut
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Backyard Monsters Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Wiki Would you like to help me on this wiki? :Sure! I'm just editing some pages and structure (I'm not into writing texts too much, but I have added some). ~ MHLut 20:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::If you would like to, I can make you to become an administrator there to team up with me? AdminThe 19:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, that would be nice :) ~ MHLut 15:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Turns out we had a little understanding, I want to be an admin on this wiki. I hadn't noticed you made me an admin on the other wiki till I got an e-mail you revoked those rights already. ~ MHLut 12:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Flak Tower MHLut listen when the Flak Tower is released Could you get the picture then upload it? i'll help you. I'll do the table, description and building informations. ~ Teratorn43906 (Talk) 11:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Once the page is set up, I'll provide an image for the tower. Furthermore my focus is now mainly on cleaning existing wiki content, so your help is appreciated! I haven't come up with a consistent layout for the tower pages yet, so you can just copy the layout of an existing page for now. ~ MHLut 23:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey MHLut, I am DarkusAlpha from a different BYM Wiki, looks like you could REALLY use a background, so here you go! ^_^ UNITE AND STRIKE! 01:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) NVM the pervious message, seems like you don't have the Admin powers. Want to Adopt this wiki with me? UNITE AND STRIKE! 01:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hello DarkusAlpha, Indeed, I have no admin rights on this wiki, though I've been trying to get those for a while now. Till then I'm trying to maintain part of the wiki with the rights I do have. I've adopted this wiki a while ago already, though there are some major changes I still want to push through but haven't had the time to do for yet. Feel free to adopt with me. By the way, what's the link to your wiki? ~ MHLut 12:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Another note, that is one nice background, love that it's seamless, hopefully I'll get to use it as well! ~ MHLut 12:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for creating the blog post. I've gone ahead and given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) An admin now Please read my blog post for more information. ~ MHLut 15:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Changes Let's contact here, since it's my previous wiki. Well, my plan is to change the theme, just like ours (credits to DarkusAlpha), and will follow the same guidelines in making articles on ours. And btw, just to ask, why didn't you like on becoming an Administrator in my wiki? AdminThe 11:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC)